1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for display devices provided to mobile devices, such as mobile phones and electronic paper. Some types of display devices are known, including liquid-crystal display devices provided with a liquid crystal sandwiched between two substrates, for example. Liquid-crystal display devices are typically manufactured by forming a plurality of liquid-crystal display panels on a large substrate and dividing the large substrate into a plurality of liquid-crystal display panels. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-237279 (JP-A-2009-237279), for example, discloses a liquid-crystal panel including a first substrate, a second substrate, and a sealing material. The first substrate includes a display surface that displays an image. The second substrate is arranged in a manner facing the surface of the first substrate opposite to the display surface. The sealing material is arranged in a manner surrounding an area corresponding to the display surface between the first substrate and the second substrate and sandwiches a liquid crystal in the area. The end surface of the second substrate is formed by: forming a cut flaw serving as a starting point of division on the surface facing the first substrate when the second substrate is cut out into a predetermined shape from a mother substrate from which the second substrate is obtained; and applying a stress thereto.
In recent years, there have been developed two-screen display model liquid-crystal display devices capable of displaying images in respective different directions. Such a model is, for example, arranged at the center of a dashboard of a car to allow a person in the driver's seat and a person in the passenger's seat to view respective images. In two-screen display models, a substrate on which a color filter is formed is small in thickness. As a result, a portion obtained by dividing the substrate on which the color filter is formed may possibly protrude outside a circuit board because of an influence of fluctuations in scribing, for example. If this portion comes into contact with a jig or the like in a manufacturing process of the liquid-crystal display device, cracking or chipping may possibly occur.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for preventing cracking or chipping of a substrate on the color filter side included in a display device.